sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Surrender (Laura Pausini song)
"Surrender" is a pop song by Italian singer Laura Pausini for her eighth album, From the Inside The song is sung by Laura Pausini, and written by Dane Deviller, Sean Hosein, Steven Smith and Anthony Anderson. Surrender was published in August 2002 in the United States, and was part of a project aimed at promoting the singer in America. Atlantic Records promoted the single Surrender more as a dance song (helped by the several remixes of the song) than a pop song. In this way, Surrender was able to reach #1 in the Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play. In 2003 the song was published across Europe, Latin America and Australia where it achieved placings in 40 different countries. In 2013, Pausini edited a new version for her greatest hits album 20 - The Greatest Hits, in a slower tempo, with an Adult contemporary sound. Live performances Surrender was performed during the shows of the 2005 World Tour, World Tour 2009 and Inedito World Tour. During the World Tour 2009 shows, the song's rhythm was changed in its entirety, with a new acoustic version, much like the performance available on the San Siro 2007 concert video. The version present in the DVD originated by Inedito is once again the dance version, included in a medley with "Bellissimo così". Track listing ;US Maxi-single, digital EP (2002) # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Global Club Mix) – 8:45 # "Surrender" (Ford's Club Mix) – 7:45 # "Surrender" (Nick Flerce's Polarbabies Club) – 8:04 # "Surrender" (Franck Amoros Chillout Mix) – 5:04 # "Surrender" (Lenny B Club Mix) – 8:35 # "Surrender" (Eric Kupper Extended Mix) – 5:52 # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Global Dub) – 5:44 ;Double 12-inch single – US (2002) * Disc 1 – Side A # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Global Club Mix) – 8:45 * Disc 1 – Side B # "Surrender" (Nick Fierce's Polarbabies Club Mix) – 8:04 * Disc 2 – Side A # "Surrender" (Ford's Club Mix) – 7:44 # "Surrender" (Franck Amoros Chillout Mix) – 5:04 * Disc 2 – Side B # "Surrender" (Lenny B Club Mix) – 8:34 # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Global Dub) – 5:44 ;Digital download (2002) # "Surrender" (Ultamix) – 3:56 ;Promo CD single – US (2002) # "Surrender" (Bastone & Burnz Raise My Hands Mix) – 8:34 # "Surrender" (Bastone & Burnz Give In Mix) – 7:15 # "Surrender" (Bastone & Burnz Radio Mix) – 3:49 ;CD single – Europe (2003) # "Surrender" (Ultramix) – 3:56 # "Surrender" (Mike Taylor Radio Mix) - 4:06 # "Surrender" (Eric Kupper Mix) – 4:06 # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Mix) – 4:05 ;CD single – Australia (2003) # "Surrender" (Ultamix) – 3:57 # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Global Club Mix) – 8:47 # "Surrender" (Lenny B. Club Mix) – 8:36 # "Surrender" (Ford's Club Mix) – 7:45 # "Surrender" (Toronto Chilled Edit) – 3:26 ;Maxi CD single – Germany (2003) # "Surrender" (Ultamix) – 3:58 # "Surrender" (Mark Taylor Radio Mix) – 4:09 # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Radio Mix) – 4:05 # "Surrender" (Toronto Chilled Edit) – 5:05 ;CD single – Germany (2003) # "Surrender" (Ultamix) – 3:57 # "Surrender" (Mike Rizzo Global Club Mix) – 8:45 Charts Covers The song has also been covered by Hawaiian rock singer Scott Bolton and is included in his album, Set Me Free. See also * List of number-one dance singles of 2003 (U.S.) External links *Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2002 singles Category:Laura Pausini songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:2002 songs Category:East West Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs written by Dane Deviller Category:Songs written by Sean Hosein